Sonic Stories
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Shadow's little brother comes to stay with the gang!
1. Chapter 1: Shadow's little brother!

Sonic Stories  
Sega and Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog, I own my OC, Shaden and any other OC's  
Chapter 1: Shadow's Little Brother!  
Akibahara, Japan

It cuts to a burning house, and a 15 year old hedgehog watching the entire thing be burnt to ashes, he looked like a 13 year old version of Shadow, but his quills looked like A mix of Bakura Ryou and Zane Truesdale's hairstyles, his fur was acid green, his quills, arms, and legs had grey streaks, he wore a black and dark grey colored version of Classic DMC1 Dante's attire, he had electric blue eyes and a peach muzzle, as well as a triangular nose, mounted on his back was a Buster Sword, and he had 2 guns that resembled a Nerf N-Strike Maverick. This was Shadow's younger brother, Shaden the Hedgehog

"NO! MY HOUSE! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled, his voice having a Domon Kasshu tone to it  
The next day

"Dear Journal, heading to the US to live with my big brother, Shadow, wherever the heck he is." Said Shaden as he wrote in his journal and climbed onto his motorcycle and drove to the United States  
*Cue song: "All I Want" by A Day to Remember*  
NathanDeathFire presents….

Shaden is seen racing out of Japan to the US  
Sonic Stories

*DINGDONG*

"I got it!"

"Shadow, move your butt!"

"Not until you move yours, Sonic!

"Break it up, you 2!"

"STAY OUTTA THIS, SILVER!"

"I'll get the door." And Silver opened it "Hello, Hedgehog residence, how may we help you?" and Shaden asked "Is Shadow home by any chance?" and Silver said "Yeah, why?" and Shaden said "I'm his little brother, Shaden." And Shadow said "Shaden! Come in!" and Shaden ran in and Shadow said "I have our brother and sister, Obelisk and Raven." And a Shadow colored version of Amy standing next to a white and black version of Shadow with yellow eyes stood there.

Meanwhile

"Oh, Dusk, I missed you so much!" said Rouge the Bat, who was hugging her older brother, Dusk., Dusk looked like a male version of Rouge. And Dusk ruffled his little sister's hair. "I missed you too, lil' sis." as Rouge nuzzled her older brother with a smile, giggling, Dusk has raised Rouge ever since thier parents died ever since thier parents Noir and Dominik died in a plane explosion when Rouge was just a baby, and Dusk carried Rouge home, smiling.

Elsewhere  
"This time, I plan on being rid of that accursed Hedgehog for good!" yelled Eggman as he arrived with an army of robots, and he also had a giant mech suit and Sonic decided to keep on fighting until he took a blast to his back, knocking him downward "SIR SONIC!" yelled Shaden in shock as Shadow and Silver protected Sonic, only to be beaten down by Eggman's robots, and Shaden said "This time, I AIN'T HOLDIN' BACK!" and drew his giant sword, and slashed away, destroying wave after wave of robots with his 2 swords, and he then charged both of them with lightning and kept slashing away, before drawing a pair of guns that resemble Vash the Stampede's .45 Long Colt and opened fire, this time, shooting holes in the robots, and then he charged at Eggman at full-speed and he then goes and calls out his attack.

"Lightning Razor!" yelled Shaden as he sprints towards Eggman and sliced his robot in 2 and Eggman said "I'll be back someday!" as he escaped and Shaden goes and launches himself at Eggman.  
"NOT THIS TIME, YOU SCUM-SUCKING SNAKE IN THE GROUND!" yelled Shaden as he readies his swords, supercharging them with lightning, and called out his attack  
"Cross Thunder Blade!" he spoke as he then sliced Eggman to ribbons.  
(later)

*squee!* "OH MY GOSH! SHADOW, YOUR LITTLE BROTHER IS JUST SO ADORABLE, I COULD DIE!" said Rouge as she pulled Shaden into a bear hug

"Rouge! I can't breathe!" said Shaden

"My bad." said Rouge

With that, Rouge let Shaden go.

"Thanks." said Shaden

"No prob." said Rouge

"So, your brother, Dusk is living with you?" said Shadow

"Yes." said Rouge "Ever since our parents died, he raised me ever since I was a baby."

"Wow." said Shadow

Amy walked up to Shadow "Shadow, I checked your family tree, and it turns out...we're siblings." said Amy

"Really?" said Shadow

"Yep." said Amy

"Cool! I always wanted a little sister!" said Shaden as he hugged the Sakura hedgehog

Amy giggled, her 2 brothers actually liked her.

With that, the gang returned to thier homes.

"So, Ames is your sister?" said Sonic

"Yeah." Said Shadow

"Cute." said Silver

"Amy, I always thought you were an annoying little girl, but now, you've changed." said Sonic

"Thanks, that means a lot, Sonic." said Amy

With that, Amy went to hers and Shaden's bedroom to take a nap

_'Yep, I'm deffinatly happy to have Shadow as my brother.' _Amy thought as she fell asleep

End of chapter 1

Next time, on _Sonic Stories_

Amy turns into a were-hog!

Amy: AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Can Shaden find the cure?

Find out in chapter 2: "Amy the Werehog!"


	2. Chapter 2: Amy the Werehog!

Hello, people of FanFiction and Deviantart, NR09 here with a new chapter for Sonic Stories . Basically, Amy is turned into a werehog, and Shaden needs to help her so that she doesn't harm anyone else.

SEGA and Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog, I own my OC, Shaden, and all of my other

It cuts to a 15 year old hedgehog on his bed, he looked like a 13 year old version of Shadow, but his quills looked like A mix of Bakura Ryou and Zane Truesdale's hairstyles, his fur was acid green, his quills, arms, and legs had grey streaks, he wore a black and dark grey colored version of Classic DMC1 Dante's attire, he had electric blue eyes and a peach muzzle, as well as a triangular nose, mounted on his back was a Buster Sword, and he had 2 guns that resembled a Nerf N-Strike Maverick. This was Shadow's younger brother, Shaden the Hedgehog, he was watching _Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy_, . And he got a call on his cellphone, his ringtone was _"Blood On My Hands" _by The Used and he answered.

"Yo." said Shaden, his voice made him sound like Galen Marek from _The Force Unleashed._

"_Shaden, there's a robbery in progress! You think you can lend a hand?" _said Rouge.

"I'll be there!" said Shaden as he stood up and sprinted to the bank

Meanwhile...

"FLOOR IT, MAN! FLOOR IT! THEY'RE GAINING ON US!" said Criminal #1, who was a Mobian hedgehog as he saw Amy and Sonic sprinting after them, like Sonic, Amy gained the power of superhuman speed, but she noticed that Sonic hid his crush on her.

"I-I can't go on! Go on without me, Sonic!" said Amy, as she was slowing down and getting tired "Nobody gets left behind, Amy!" said Sonic as he gave her a piggyback ride "Thanks for the lift!" said Amy as Sonic smiled at Amy, and saw a black furred version of Amy, her quills had blue tips in them, this was Sihllouette the Hedgehog, Amy and Shaden's older sister, and Sonic's sister figure and Sonic said "Sil!" and Sihllouette said "I got this one!" and zoomed at full speed

(Cue song: "Just a little faster" by There for Tommorrow)

(logo appears)

**You keep calling it a crash and burn  
Just wait your turn  
You might have time to speak**

(It shows Shaden the Hedgehog training for battle, and hanging with Shadow)  
**There barely was a lesson learned  
Cause it returned no favors back to me**  
(Shaden is holding a photo of his girlfriend, Sam)  
**I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet  
But it was never good enough for me**

(It shows Shaden going super, and fighting alongside Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Samantha and Silhouette)  
**I bit the tongue behind my teeth  
But it was never good enough for me**  
(Shaden aims his guns at an enemy)  
**You say you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after**

(Shaden sprints off with his brother, sisters' girlfriend and allies)  
**I thought you promised me the world  
Tell me what you're after**

(It shows Shaden slashing down foes with his sword)  
**Go on and take it way too far  
Cause here we are waiting once again**

(Shaden affectionatly hugs Sam, and she blushes)**  
You say you always keep your word  
Show me what you're after  
Just a little faster **

(end OP)

Chapter 2: Amy the Werehog

"You ain't getting' away!" said Silhouette as she sprinted at full speed, and she did a couple homing attacks on the trunk of the getaway car, causing the criminals to swerve out of control and crash.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Sonic, Amy and Silhouette, as they rolled around on the floor, laughing their butts off, until Amy then said "Oops. I wet 'em." and looked at her lap, which was wet with her urine as Sonic sweat-dropped and Silhouette chuckled sheepishly, and Amy dried herself off, and Shaden arrived, he saw a grey Mobian fox holding a strange syringe with the words "L.B217", in bold letters as Shaden recognized the compound _'Lycanthrope blood...' _and he aimed one of his guns at the grey fox.

"Don't move!" he said as the fox turned and held the syringe behind his back, and fought Shaden in a fist fight and headbutted him, and Shaden was gonna win until the Mobian fox took the syringe and was about to stab it into Shaden's arm, until Amy pushed Shaden out of the way, and the syringe entered her arm, and the grey fox injected it all into Amy as she yelled in pain and Amy angrilly ripped the syringe out, and threw it to the ground, and beat the thug into unconciousness.

"You OK, sis?" said Shaden as Amy clutched her shoulder

"Yeah." said Amy "I'll live."

Later, Amy's been feeling weird, for example, she had a large craving for meat, her temper was shorter than normal, and she had superhuman speed and strength as well.

At night, Amy was in bed, tossing and turning, stirring in her sleep, and she opened her eyes, and groaned in annoyance, until she looked into the sky, and saw the full moon, and that was when a sharp pain shot through her whole body, and she fell off her bed

_'What's happening to me!?' _thought Amy, as she clutched her head in pain, that was when Amy's quills gained white tips, as her fur became bristly, her gloves ripped, as her nails became claws, and her teeth became sharpened to a point, in other words...Amy became a werehog.

"AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" howled Amy

"Shaden, I told you that there is no," said Shadow as she saw that Amy had turned into a werehog "W-W-W-W-W-W-WEREHOG!" shrieked Shadow

"AHH!" screamed Shaden, and with that, Amy began sniffing them.

"She's almost like a puppy." said Shaden

"A **w****erehog **puppy." Shadow corrected

There was a trickling noise.

"A _non-housebroken _Werehog puppy." said Shadow in a annoyed tone and he walked over to Amy "No-no, Amy! Bad girl!" and Amy's ears drooped.

**BOOM!**

Thunder sounded, scaring Amy.

"Amy, it's just thunder!" said Shaden as he hugged his now-werehog little sister

"I can't help it! It's really scary!" said Amy, who's voice was sounding a little gruff due to her being a werehog.

Shaden hugged his younger sister, as they slept through the night, Amy on the top bunk, and Shaden on the bottom bunk, although Amy's long arms dangled off the sides of the bed.

Morning comes, and Amy has reverted back

"OK, while we're looking for a cure, someone has to watch Amy." said Kyosetsu the Hedgehog, one of Shaden's friends.

"I guess I'll do it." said Shaden "She is my little sister."

"I'll help." said Shadow's

"Same here." said Rouge

"I don't need a babysitter!" Amy said

"OK, Amy," said Shadow "We're gonna try calling you names and hitting you, and you're gonna try keeping your temper under control."

"Gotcha." said Amy

"Midget!" said Rouge

Shadow beat Amy upside the head with a stick

"Shrimp!" said Shaden

"Go get a haircut!" said Rouge

Amy's pupils turned slitted

"HOW ABOUT _YOU _GET A HAIRCUT, BEFORE I THROW YOU INTO A WOOD-CHIPPER!" roared Amy

"Nope. Not good enough." said Shaden

"What will we do?" said Rouge

"Amy will be put in a cage until further notice, and we'll find the cure." said Shadow's

In the basement

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LET ME OUT! IT'S DARK IN HERE!" squealed Amy

Amy shook the bars of her cage, that's when the full moonlight shone on Amy

"Not again!" she yelped

Amy then changed into a werehog again

"AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Howled Amy

With that, Amy grabbed the bars of her cage, and bent them, causing them to break.

And then, she then charged forward, crawling out of the basement

Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow were busy planning to defeat Sonic and his friends.

"Maybe, if we do harm onto Sonic's loved ones, he'll be to depressed." said Wave.

"Now THAT is diabolical." said Jet

That's when they heard an animalistic growl, and they saw Werehog Amy.

"Wha? Is that Amy?" said Jet

"Amy is so soft, she wouldn't even harm a bug." said Wave.

Amy growled again.

"Amy, are you O-" Jet said

Amy then pounced, and mauled the two birds.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jet and Wave shrieked.

Morning comes.

Sonic is holding a tail

"What's that?" Amy said

"IT'S JET'S TAIL! YOU RIPPED IT OFF AFTER YOU ATTACKED HIM AND WAVE!" Sonic barked.

"I'm sorry, Sonikku! I can't control myself!" said Amy

Night comes, and Amy breaks out again, this time, she bit Shaden and captured Sonic.

Shaden was now in werehog form, and he is fighting Amy

"Amy, I do not want to harm you." said Shaden.

"But you will, you will fight me with every ounce of your resolve, or you will die. SOMEONE IS GONNA DIE! Whether it will be you, me or Sonic." said Amy. "The question of which of us it is, is in your hands."

With that, the 2 werehogs fought, however, Shaden overpowered Amy.

Morning comes, and the 2 werehogs are given the cure.

"Sorry for capturing you, Sonic. You still love me?" said Amy

"Oh, get over here, you pink knucklehead!" said Sonic.

With that, the 2 made out.

Next time on _Sonic Stories_

Amy recives a mask from a strange source, and becomes a zany, cartoon being

Amy-"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSMOKIN'!"

And a mafia don plans to usurp his boss.

Can Amy use her newfound abilities?

Find out in CHP.3 "The Masks We Wear"!


End file.
